Zen’ō (Canon, DBS/DBH)/Zenkaibattery1
SUMMARY Zen'ō (全王, King of All) is the Supreme ruler of the Dragon Ball multiverse, and is the strongest character in the entire franchise POWERS AND STATS Tier: '''At least '''2-B, '''possibly '''2-A | At least Low 1-C, possibly higher Name: Zeno Origin: Dragon Ball Super Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: God Powers and Abilities: Superhuman physical characteristics, Enhanced senses, Flight, Afterimage creation, Chi manipulation for offensive and defensive purposes, Spatial manipulation (His finger alone can bend space), Cannot be sensed by beings lesser than a "God", Creation (Created a button out of no where), Void manipulaion (Can erase people, objects, universes and even all of existince by raising his hand), Concept Destruction (Whis stated Zen'o can erase absolutley anything. With his erasure of the universes, Zen'o would have destroyed the Demon Realm, where magic is a concept that governs everything), resistance to existence erasure and soul destruction (far stronger than Frieza who survived a hakai from Toppo), Transmutation (Stronger than Vegito who kept his powers after being turned into candy), Electricity, Emphatic manipulation (Unaffected by Ribriannes light of love), Time stop (Stronger than Goku who moved in Hit's time stop through sheer power), Wish granting/Reality warping (It has been implied that not even Super Shenron can kill Zen'o), and Toon force (stronger than Beerus who would be unaffected by Arales Toon force) | All the same to a higher extent, along with life manipulation (Gods can use the ability "Draw" to take an opponents life force to heal themselevs, and make the life force explode), resistance to magic, mind manipulation (God-Ki users are unaffected by Demon god magic), Decay inducement, Soul manipulation, power nullification and memory erasure (The waves that suppressed the Z fighters and villains powers and erased Krillin's memories doesn't work on the DB gods. Shrooms Soul manipulation didn't work on beings weaker than Zeno), resistance to Reality warping/wish granting (In Dragon Ball Xenoverse, Zamasu has implied that even the Super Dragon Balls cannot kill Zeno) Attack Potency: Multiverse level '(Erased Infinite Zamasu, who become one with universe, affected the timeline and would eventually spread throughout the entire multiverse. It has been stated Zeno can erase all of existence, which contains 12 universes that hold "tons of timelines", with timelines being created for every small action, as shown when Beerus erased Zamsau, resulting in a new timeline. And an existence which Contains a room which possibly contains hundreds of thousands of time rings, the Grand Priest stated Zeno can erase everything and in the manga is stated capable of erasing all of existence. Destroyed 6 universes in the past. It has been implied the limitless Super Shenron cannot kill Zen'o), possibly '''Multiverse+ '(Is possibly infinitely above every other character) | At least '''Low Complex Multiversal (The strongest character in the franchise, which makes him superior to Demigra and Son Goku [Xeno] who transcended an infinite multiverse and a 5-D space), possibly Complex Multiversal (A card about Zeno shows that he has infinite power compared to everyone else, including Xeno Goku, which could possibly make him infinitely above every other character in the franchise) Speed: Infinite (Could move in a void he created after destroying Future Trunks' timeline. Superior to Jiren who transcends time, is far beyond comprehension and is completely unbound by it) | Immeasurable ' 'Lifting Strength: Unknown physically. At least Class Y 'via Spatial manipulation (His finger materialized in the universe to flick planets towards each other) | Unknown. At least '''Class Y '''via Spatial manipulation, possibly '''Immeasurable '''via powerscaling 'Striking Strength: Unknown | Unknown Durability: '''At least '''Multiverse level (Tanked the destruction of Future Trunks' timeline. Should be able to survive the destruction of existence), possibly Multiversal+ | At least Low Complex Multiversal, '''possibly '''Complex Multiversal Stamina: irrelevant Range: Multiversal | Low Complex Multiversal, possibly complex multiversal Standard Equipment: N/A Intelligence: Childlike and innocent Weaknesses: Doesn't know how to fight Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Erase: '''Can charge to balls to erase anything he wants to '''Key:' Dragon Ball Super | Composite Category:Zenkaibattery1 Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1